


Too Predictable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Too Predictable

**Title:** Too Predictable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Splinched  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Yeah, and the weird museness continues.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Too Predictable

~

“Send Potter,” Kingsley said, checking the list of available Aurors. “And as backup...Zabini.”

Williams cleared his throat. “Do you really think that’s wise, sir?”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it be? Is there something I should know about Potter and Zabini?”

“No, sir, I just thought you’d send Potter and Weasley as usual.”

“I hate to be predictable,” Kingsley said. “They are a great team, though.”

“And I think if you try to separate them they’d be splinched,” Williams muttered.

“Is that so?” Kingsley asked, amused. “Very well, Potter and Weasley.” _Hopefully I’ll be invited to the wedding._

~


End file.
